The invitation
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Patrick Jane gets an invitation to Stroybrooke from Henry Mills. And he plans to take the trip, despite Lisbon's protests. Lots of Lisbon/ Jane and some Emma/ Jane
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Jane sat on his usual couch at the CBI , reading a book of fairy tales and sipping a cup of rooibos tea.

Lisbon entered and took a ii take of the book.

"Jane?" she asked looking at him in surprise.

"Hmm?" he said, not bothering to look up from his book.

"What are you reading that for? It's not really your type of book." she said.

"I'm preparing for my trip to Storybrooke Maine ." he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"With... Fairytales?" Lisbon asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not catching on."

"This kid named Henry Mills emailed me. How he got my email, I'll never know. Anyway he said he had an interesting case for me and if I was interested I should get acquainted with some fairytales before I go."

"And you're going?" Lisbon asked incredulously.

"Yes." Jane replied.

He stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm heading over to MovieBuster to rent all the Disney fairytale movies I can find. Adios." he said waving to Lisbon.

She rolled her eyes. That man was attractive but complicated.

She sighed. Oh well. Time to get back to the old grindstone.

()

Jane stood at the counter at MovieBuster thinking about how long it was going to take to watch all these. He smiled when he thought of how surprised Lisbon looked when she saw the fairytale book. That woman was pretty, but she asked a lot of questions. Although Jane hated to admit it, he kind of liked being interrogated by her.

It was attractive to him.

He thought back to his wife.

She had been so sweet and fragile. All he wanted was to hold her, care for her protect her.

But with Lisbon it was different.

She could take care of herself, he still wanted to hold her though.

He really loved Lisbon, but he didn't know how he could tell her that. Part of his reasoning for going to Storybrooke is that he would have time away from Lisbon to figure out what to do.

()

Late that night Jane sat on the couch at his home.

He had forgotten one key part of watching movies. A television.

He didn't have one. Never saw the point, but now he needed one and didn't have it.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. Then he picked up his phone and called Lisbon.

"Hey, Theresa. Uh funny story. You know how I rented those movies? Wellll... I forgot I don't have a T.V. Or DVD player to watch them with."

He heard her sigh.

"Well I guess you can come over here to watch them but at least tell me what movies they are."

Jane smiled to himself.

"Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and Cinderella."

"Oh okay. At least I like those." Theresa said.

"So see you soon." she said.

"It's a date!" Jane replied.

"No. It's not a date." Theresa said.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Jane said.

"No it's not."

He waited a minute and then said:

"Yes it is. Okay bye, see you in a few." and hung up.

He smiled to himself when he thought about Lisbon rolling her eyes at the phone.

Oh how he loved that woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so short! Please review and next chap Will be significantly longer**

Patrick Jane stood in Grannie's diner completely and utterly lost.  
He looked around the diner spinning in circles listlessly.  
"You need any help Sir?" Asked a tall, attractive blond wearing a tight red jacket.  
"Uh yeah, I'm looking for Henry Mills." He said.  
The blond smiled and motioned toward a booth in the back.  
"I'm Patrick Jane." He said, extending his hand to her.  
"Nice to meet you ." She said.  
"I'm Emma Swan. The Sheriff."  
He smiled and shook her hand.  
"A pleasure to meet you Sheriff Swan."  
"So how do you know Henry?" She asked.  
"Oh. He uh, contacted me about an interesting case he had. I'm a consultant for the California Bureau of Investigation."  
"Oh. Fancy title." Emma said, putting on a southern accent and raising her eyebrows.  
He laughed.  
"It's a long title. But it basically means that if the CBI can't figure something out they call me. In like a... Back up plan."  
"Okay Back Up, my son's over there." She said, again motioning to where Henry sat.  
"Oh yeah, Yeah. I, uh, I'll be going...now." He stuttered nervously.  
He never got like this over women.  
Why now? He wondered.  
He went over and talked to Henry.  
Henry summarized everything that had happened since the moment Mary-Margret gave him the book of fairy tales.  
"I know it might be hard to believe Sir,"  
Patrick only nodded.  
His attention continued to slip to the Sheriff who was sitting across from Henry and him.  
"-but I need you to believe me." Henry finished.  
"I'll look into it." Jane muttered.  
Ruby flounced up to the table. "Hey, what can I get you two men?" She said with a wink.  
"A hot chocolate please." Henry said,  
"Do you have any tea?" Patrick asked, leaning forward.  
"Sure do." Ruby replied.  
"Milk and sugar?"  
"Just tea." Patrick replied.  
Ruby nodded and went to get their orders.  
She came back a few minutes later with their drinks.  
"Enjoy!" She said with a smile before leaving.  
Henry and Patrick discussed what they were planning to do until Regina interrupted them.  
"Excuse me, who are you?" She said with a hand on her hip, glaring at Jane.  
"I'm Patrick Jane." He said, extending his hand.  
She frowned at it and motioned to Henry.  
"Come on Henry. I have a meeting." She said, not bothering to look back at the handsome man that sat alone in the booth.

Lisbon stared hatefully at her phone.  
"Stupid, stupid Maine and their stupid stupid cell towers. Jane probably can't get service out there in the woods." She said with a scoff as she dropped her phone onto her desk in frustration.  
"You okay Boss?" Rigsby asked as he passed by her desk as she threw her phone down.  
"No. I'm fine." She said running her hand through her dark hair.  
"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah."  
Rigsby and Cho left to go investigate something or other while Lisbon sat sorting through coded messages, trying to see something that only Jane could have been able to see.  
"Why did he have to go to Maine?" She sighed.  
The next day Lisbon got a text message from one of her Cousins in Massachusetts.  
"I was just in Maine for vacation. Met this man on the way. Said he knew you."  
The picture was of her cousin, Jane, and a blond woman in a red jacket.  
For the rest of the day Lisbon could swallow the jealousy that was building in her heart.  
"Why did Jane have to go to Maine?" She moaned.


End file.
